Changes
by 3AChocolate
Summary: Barbara and Tommy's partnership is threatened when Hillier retires and a new AC is assigned to the Met. This story is dedicated to writer Cats070911 who inspired me to write a story of my own.
1. Chapter 1

The laughter and sadness in the pub could be heard from across the street. It was Hillier's retirement party. Tommy and Hiller were whispering in each other's ears like school girls do when they have a secret they're not supposed to share. Stuart, Barbara and Winston were discussing who would replace Hillier.

"My money is on the DI", Stuart said with certainty. "He's a brilliant detective and would equally be a great leader". Barbara's face turned sour at the thought of no longer being Tommy's partner. Stuart looked puzzled momentarily but quickly realised what this would mean for Barbara. He immediately regretted what he had said and quickly changed the topic.

"Well looks like Hillier is about to make a speech", he remarked.

"It has been an honour to work with such a talented, passionate and devoted team. You have all inspired me to work harder, to do better, to love more, to hate less and most of all, to be the best person I can be". Hillier's voice was shaking as he continued.

"I say these words with my hand on my heart, you are all family to me and I love each and everyone of you. It saddens me to be leaving but at least I won't have to hear Lynley and Havers bicker every 5 minutes".

The crowd laughed as Hillier grinned through his tears. "Thank you all for coming. Now let's all drink the night away".

"Here, here". The crowd shouted as they scoffed down their beers.

Tommy gazed around the crowd and finally spotted Stuart, Barbara and Winston. He held his drink as close as possible to his chest with his hand covering the rim trying his best not to let it spill. Tommy finally reached their table and noticed the displeased look on Barbara's face.

"Is everything alright Havers?" Tommy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just tired Sir is all" she forced a smile and thought about the possibility of no longer working alongside Tommy. It angered her that Tommy would so easily move on from their partnership. _Do I mean nothing to him? Why does this bother me? Who am I to stop him from a promotion?_

Stuart turned to Tommy and quizzed him about his conversation with Hillier. "So what were you and Hillier talking about? Are you taking over the department?"

"Not that it is any of you business Lafferty but if you must know, Hillier suggested that I take over upon his departure. I told him I wasn't interested in the promotion and am happy how I am. Besides they have already appointed a new AC" Tommy continued. "He was trying to persuade me to change my mind before the new AC settled in".

Barbara's face lit up. She tried her best to hide her change in emotion but knowing that Tommy would remain her partner made the happiness she felt too difficult to contain.

"You seem to have recovered from your fatigue quite quickly" Winston blurted cheekily to Barbara.

Barbara retorted "What are you implying Winston? I remembered a funny joke I heard earlier today, that's all". Barbara suddenly felt uncomfortable and was feeling desperate to leave the pub. She glanced over to her watch and noticed the time was approaching midnight. _Ahh It's getting late. I can use this as an excuse to leave. _"I think I'll call it a night. I think I've had enough drinks and it's getting late"

Tommy agreed, "I think we all will do the same".

Barbara finally made it home to her flat. The cold of the night and the several drinks at the pub made her head hurt. She searched her handbag rapidly for some panadol only to find the blister pack empty. _I'll just have to try and fall asleep with this head ache tonight._

Barbara made her way to her bedroom and managed to change into her oversized pyjamas that she left in a rolled up ball on her dressing table from the morning. She lay in bed and closed her eyes trying desperately to fall asleep. Her thoughts quickly consumed her and she began thinking about what Winston had said to her at the pub. _Why did my mood change so quickly when I found out Tommy would still be my partner? Am I such a selfish friend that I can't want him to leave me? Do I see him more than a friend?_

It was at that moment that Barbara finally realised what Tommy really meant to her. She loved him! She always loved him but would never admit how she felt to anybody, not even herself. She was scared and afraid of losing him and what they have together. He is her world and the reason she gets out of bed in the morning.

As Tommy poured himself a drink, he began thinking about Barbara. He too noticed how her face had lit up at the news he would remain her partner. The thought of Barbara not wanting to let him go made him smile. He sat on his couch and stared blankly at the portrait of a cabin in the country side that hung, slightly tilted to the side, on his wall. Tommy fantasised about taking Barbara away to the countryside where he would be able to show her what she meant to him. He never imagined that she would feel the same about him but the look in her eyes tonight assured him that she did. Tommy began fantasizing about Barbara. He imagined both of them lying naked next to each other and how wonderful her touch would feel. He closed his eyes and felt himself slowly drift into sleep. He decided he could not wait any longer and would let her know how he feels about her first thing in the morning.

Tommy arrived to work fashionably early. He locked himself in his office and asked not be to be disturbed. He frantically paced around and rehearsed what he would say to Barbara. The tone and words had to be right. It had to be perfect, he could make no mistake. This was his one chance to let her know how he feels. He didn't want to scare her and he didn't want to think he was after a quick roll in the hay. It was almost 9.00 am and Tommy had been lost in his thoughts about Barbara for well over an hour. He kept glancing towards Barbara's desk every few minutes to see if she had made it to work yet. Her desk was a mess. It had been completely covered with paper and files. The thought of her dishevelled workspace made him smile. The clock ticked over to 9.00 am and Tommy noticed Barbara rushing through the cubicles towards her desk. She tried her best to smooth out her hair that was blown to a mess by the wind. Tommy smiled as he watched her trying to dive into her chair unnoticed. He thought it would be best to wait for her to settle in before he spoke to her.

15 minutes passed and Tommy decided it was time to declare his feelings to Barbara. He cleared his throat, counted to 10 and began to turn the door knob to open the door. He walked over to Barbara's desk. He had just opened his mouth to speak the words "_Excuse me Barbara, may I please speak to you in private?"_ when a tall blonde woman dressed in a smart tailored black suit with a bright collared red shirt walked in the department. She immediately had the attention of everyone at the Met. Her strong and confident appearance drove fear across the department. She oozed power and elegance and through physical appearance alone, she made it clear that she was a woman who got what she wanted. She looked around the office with her piercing blue eyes and finally spoke.

"Good morning all. My name is Melanie Wyman and I am the new Assistant Commissioner. Over the next few weeks, I will be reviewing team dynamics and operational functionality. Make sure you are available to speak with me. If anyone has any immediate objections, you can find me in my office. Carry on".

Barbara turned towards Tommy. The fear in her eyes was undeniable. She immediately developed a hint of hate for this woman. Her partnership with Tommy was threatened and thought of no longer working with him made her feel sick. Tommy decided to hold off on telling Barbara how he felt. The timing had now been ruined. He knew not to drop another bombshell on Barbara.

"Sir, I don't like this woman" Barbara hissed in anger.

"I'm sure it will all be ok Havers. We are great together. I will make sure she knows that". Tommy responded reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

Assistant Commissioner Wyman was busily arranging her office. She was well organised and had every box labelled clearly. She was methodical in her professional life and applied the same systematic approach in her personal life which led to countless failed attempts at romance. She did not understand love and its ability to completely consume a person's mind, body and soul and overcompensated professionally to fulfil the void in her heart. Wyman based all her decisions on logic and was unable to process emotion or articulate it for that matter. She continued to unpack her boxes and came across her clock. She gazed around her office trying to find the perfect spot to hang it. As a child, Wyman became fixated with time. The obsession remained with her throughout adulthood and provided her solace when she was unable to control a situation. It was imperative to her that the clock was positioned in the perfect spot. She finally decided where to hang it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"AC Wyman, I'm Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley. May I speak with you?"

"I know who you are, sit down"

"I wanted to discuss your intentions with reviewing team dynamics. What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"DI Lynley, I did not become who I am today by just accepting the norm. I like to challenge my team to get the best results possible. Former AC Hillier had his views of how a department would function best and I have mine. I need to evaluate what works well and what needs to change immediately"

"I understand you need to be comfortable with partnerships and the team but I fear you will dismiss the level of charisma and emotional connection that is required to make a partnership work".

Tommy's implication that Wyman was unable to process emotional value of a partnership infuriated her. _How dare he think I am incapable of evaluating emotions? _She was a proud woman who worked her way up the ranks and was afraid of what she did not understand. She feared emotions but was certain that her secret was well kept. _Am I that obvious? Can he really see right through me?_

"DI Lynley, I suggest that you worry about your job and let me worry about mine. It sounds like you're uncomfortable with my process so to put you out of suspense, I'm going to start off with reviewing your partnership with Detective Sergeant Havers. Now if that will be all I have to finish unpacking"

Tommy left Wyman's office in a fuming rage. The woman was impossible to reason with. Her fierce nature was undeniably sexy but nonetheless, she irritated him immensely. He quickly rushed back to his office and slammed the door shut.

Barbara watched Tommy as he walked passed her and decided to wait a few minutes to calm down before she spoke with him. Twenty minutes went by and Barbara made her way to Tommy's office.

"Sir, is everything alright?'

"Havers that woman is unbelievably difficult. She is reviewing all partnerships across the Met including ours"

Barbara's heart began to pound. Her greatest fear in life was about to become a reality. The thought of losing Tommy as a partner frightened her. Her body went numb and she found she was unable to say anything. She slowly made her way back to her desk and sunk in her chair. Barbara held her head down and breathed out heavily.

The door to AC Wyman's office opened.

"Detective Sergeant Havers, please come into my office"

Barbara dreaded the walk to Wyman's office. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and stepped on. She finally made her to Wyman's office and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in"

"Good afternoon Assistant Commissioner Wyman"

"Ms Havers, please take a seat"

Barbara sat opposite Wyman and scanned the room. She noticed Wyman's collection of clocks. There was one hanging on the wall, two on her desk, one centred on the filing cabinet and offcourse Wyman's watch. The obsession with time created a level of unease with Barbara. Wyman glanced over to her watch, cleared her throat and forced a smile towards Barbara.

"DS Havers, as I mentioned earlier today, I will be reviewing team dynamics and operational functionality. I will be starting off with your partnership with DI Lynley. I have read your files and I understand you two have been partners for several years. I see that you're a an above capable detective sergeant which begs me to question why you have not been promoted to Detective Inspector"

"I like working with DI Lynley. We work well together and get the job done"

"Ms Havers, I understand you enjoy working together but you are an employee of this department and I believe we will get better value if you were promoted to DI and paired up with someone else. You see better results come from challenging ourselves and I believe your professional relationship with DI Lynley has run its course. Effective next week, you will be promoted to DI and paired with DC Williams".

"I don't want that and I have a choice in the matter"

"Ms Havers, if you wish to continue working here then I suggest you get on board and do so very quickly. Now if you will so kindly shut the door on your way out of my office, I would appreciate it"

Barbara sobbed her way to the ladies room to freshen up. She finally calmed down and made her way back to her desk only to see Tommy standing there. He asked her how her conversation with AC Wyman went. Barbara explained Wyman's intention to split them up but failed to mention Wyman's promotional intentions for Barbara. Tommy was infuriated and bolted in to Wyman's office.

"Why are you splitting up Barbara and I?"

"DI Lynley, I expect someone of your calibre to have some level of hierarchical appreciation as opposed to rudely barging into my office. As for your split with Barbara, it is due to a promotion for Barbara. I think you have some emotional hold on her and quite frankly I believe it to be selfish. You are not thinking of what is most beneficial for Barbara in a professional context rather what benefits your emotional needs. If you truly care about Barbara you would appreciate my intentions to make her a DI. She expressed her desire to become a DI but was worried about your reaction"

"AC Wyman, I was unaware of your promotional intentions for Barbara. I'll see myself out"

Tommy thought about what Wyman had said. She was right. He had an emotional dependence on Barbara and failed to think about her career. Barbara was more than qualified to become a DI and Tommy felt he had stood in her way. Everyone in the department had gone home for the day except for Barbara who stopped Tommy on his way back to his office.

"So how did it go Sir? Are we going to continue working alongside each other?"

"Havers I think AC Wyman is right for splitting us up. I have been selfish and have failed to consider your needs. I had no idea of your desire to become DI and I'm sorry for holding you back for so long"

Barbara was infuriated. She clearly articulated to AC Wyman that she had no intentions of becoming a DI. AC Wyman had intentionally misdirected Tommy just so she can have her way.

"Sir, I do not want to become a DI. I made that perfectly clear to AC Wyman. She has manipulated you into thinking I wanted that position".

"I can't believe that woman! I'm about to give her a piece of my mind".

Tommy was enraged by Wyman's intentional misdirection. He stormed back into her office and began shouting

"How dare you manipulate me! You twisted your conversation around with Barbara and led me to believe something that was not true"

Wyman stared at Tommy. His anger and rage excited her. At that moment she wanted Tommy and Wyman always got what she wanted.

"DI Lynley I did what needed to be done. Simple as that. You're obviously a very emotional person and perhaps this change will do you some good"

"You have no right to judge me! You're an emotionless woman and I pity you"

"I am your superior and I would watch what I would say if I were you!"

The shouting match between Wyman and Tommy continued. Wyman could no longer control her desire for Tommy and in the heat of the moment kissed Tommy as passionately as she could. Tommy was unable to fight off Wyman and succumbed to her advances. Neither of them had feelings for one another besides hatred. Tommy felt what he was doing was wrong but he just could not stop. He had meaningless sex in the past and this time was no different. He was unable to think with neither his head nor his heart. Tommy and Wyman stumbled around through her office and made their way to her filing cabinets. Wyman tore off her blouse and unzipped Tommy's pants. He lifted her skirt and pushed himself inside her using her filing cabinets to balance himself. Wyman pulled on Tommy's hair as a way to control the sensation she felt and he pushed further and further inside of her. She tried her best to keep quiet but eventually screamed out in pleasure.

Barbara had just come back to her desk from the ladies room. She had heard the scream that had come from Wyman's office and raced her way there. She pushed open the door only to find Tommy and Wyman together. Barbara gasped in shock and ran out of Wyman's office as quickly as she could.

Tommy immediately stopped, got dressed and ran after Barbara. She had already made her way to her car and had managed to take off. Tommy was instantly filled with regret and self hatred. _What have I done? I am such a fool. I may have lost the only thing in my life that matters to me. _As he watched Barbara drive off, he whispered "I am so sorry. I love you more than you will ever know"


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy became frantic as he searched the streets of London for Barbara. He tried calling her mobile but Barbara would not answer. He left dozens of messages but received no response. Tommy drove to Barbara's flat for a third time but she was no where to be seen. His thoughts and feelings of regret took control over him. He felt sick with himself and the idea that he may have ruined his chance of having a relationship with Barbara. As he continued to drive looking for Barbara, his emotions took over and blurred his vision. He had failed to see the electricity pole and crashed into it. The loud bang was heard from across the street and had woken up the whole neighbourhood. The police and paramedics were called immediately and arrived within minutes. Tommy was unconscious as he was being transported to The Royal London Hospital.

Barbara was overly distraught by what she had seen in AC Wyman's office. She needed time to think about what had happened and had gone to her special 'escape' place. It was a small cave near one of London's many parks. She had gone there often when things in her life weren't working out as planned. It was her place of solace when her brother passed away. Barbara sat alone in the cave and listened to Tommy's messages.

"_Barbara, I am truly sorry for what happened. I have no excuses for what I have done. I regret what I have done more than you will ever know. I am disgusted with myself. I had hoped to tell you that I love you in person but I may never get that chance. I love you with all of my heart and my soul and I was afraid of losing you and acted out of anger. I handled the situation poorly and I understand if you never want to speak to me again but please know how sorry I am. When I saw how upset you were about us not being partners, I thought you may feel the same way about me too. Words cannot express the self hatred I feel for being an utter idiot for my actions. Please call me back. I love you and if you give me a chance to show you my love, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you"_

As Barbara replayed his messages, tears rolled down her eyes. She understood that Tommy acted irrationally, much like how he did when he lost Helen, and wanted nothing more than to be with him but she didn't want to make it that easy. He had hurt her and she wanted him to understand that it just wasn't as simple as _I'm sorry._

It was a quarter to midnight when Barbara's phone rung. It was from an unknown number so Barbara chose to ignore the call. She thought it might be Tommy again trying his luck from a different number. The number stopped calling and Barbara realised she had another voicemail message. She dialled the number to her message bank, keyed in her code and played back the message.

"Ms Barbara Havers, this is The Royal London Hospital. You have been listed as an in case of an emergency contact for a Mr Thomas Lynley. Please contact us on 44 20 7377 7000 or if possible, come into the hospital"

Barbara's body was overcome with pins and needles. She felt sick in her stomach at the thought of what might have happened to Tommy. She began panicking but took a moment to calm herself down before she drove to the hospital. Five minutes had gone by which felt like an eternity to Barbara. She made her way to her car and drove towards the hospital. Her mind was running a million miles and hour thinking about Tommy. She was so scared of losing him. She knew in her heart they could work past what had happened earlier today but she knew she would never recover if she lost him forever.

Barbara finally reached the hospital. She raced through to reception and managed to blurt out "What room is Thomas Lynley in? I am Barbara Havers, his in case of emergency contact". The receptionist checked her computer and told Barbara to head to room 1209.

Barbara ran as fast as she could to room 1209. She opened the door to Tommy's room and cried at the sight of him lying there helpless and unconscious. She did not want to lose him. She loved him as much as he loved her and now she may never get the chance to tell him that she felt the same way. Barbara sat gently next to Tommy. She took his hand into hers and kissed it tenderly. She moved her body closer to his and laid down next to him. She turned her head towards his face and whispered into his ear.

"Tommy I love you too. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you. You are my world just please wake up"

As Barbara spoke these words, Tommy slowly opened his eyes. Her heartfelt words he made him to feel that there was something to fight for. He turned to his head toward Barbara and looked deeply into her beautiful green eyes.

"Barbara, I am so sorry to have heart you. You are everything to me and I was such a fool. I am so sorry, more than you will ever know. If you give me a chance I promise you I will be the man you need, the man that you can depend on, the man you can trust and the man you can give your heart to"

Barbara was immensely hurt by Tommy's actions but she couldn't deny her heart what it desired. She loved him with an intense passion.

"Tommy you really hurt me and my trust in you. I will give you one chance but just one chance only and if you ever break my heart or betray me again, then as much as I love you, I will walk away"

Tommy gently kissed Barbara on her lips and whispered "I promise I will love you and cherish you till the day I die".

Six months had passed since Tommy's accident. It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Howenstowe. The birds were singing and the manicured flowerbeds were full of colour. By 9.00am the guests had all arrived and were standing waiting patiently for today's events. The violinist began playing and Barbara made her down the isle. She wore a stunning white gown with lace trimmings that accentuated her features. She beamed with happiness as she continued to walk down the isle. Tommy smiled as he watched his bride to be walk over to him. He wore a tailored black suit paired with a blue tie. He took Barbara's hand, kissed it gently and whispered "You look so beautiful my love".


End file.
